


For Weak & For Strong

by CastielWinchester96



Series: Deaf!Sam Verse [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awesome Dean, Big Brother Dean, Caring Sam, Christmas, Deaf, Deaf Character, Deaf Sam, Deaf Sam Winchester, Guilty Sam, teen!chesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8821738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielWinchester96/pseuds/CastielWinchester96
Summary: Christmas 1999 - After getting real sick three weeks earlier, resulting in an unscheduled hospital visit, a sixteen year old Sam can't help but feel guilty for being the reason why Dean is having to work ungodly hours at the garage across town to try and cover the cost of the medical bills after their insurance fell through. To try and help Dean out, Sam gets a job at the local supermarket. As well as keeping all of this hidden from his big brother, Sam also has to contend with: his demanding boss, customers who are dicks about his lack of hearing, making sure he keeps up with his schoolwork, and not falling asleep on the job.One silver lining, at least he doesn't have to listen to the looping Christmas playlist...





	

**Author's Note:**

> " " - indicates speech  
> ' ' - indicates signing

"What does the red dot mean?"

"That I awesome." Sam answered with a grin. He'd been working at the 'Savings Mart' for a week and a half now and he truly hated every second of it.

" _Sure_ it does..." Karl rolled his eyes with a smirk.

Well maybe not every second. He had quickly become friends with fellow employee, Karl. The two of them were around the same age, Karl only the year above him in the High School a few blocks over, and they shared the same sense of humour. Karl reminded him a lot of Dean in that respect.

"Is that dot anything to do with Darth Vader?"

Sam furrowed an eyebrow. "By that you mean Jeff, right?"

Karl nodded.

Sam laughed. "Then yes, he stuck it on my badge so he know I the deaf one."

"Oh yeah, cause he's really going to miss you, Giganto." Karl scoffed. "What are you, seven foot?"

"Six, I not that huge." Sam shook his head.

"Sure you're not."

"Are you two just gonna' stand there all day?" Jeff shouted from the now open door to the office across the supermarket.

Sam noticed Karl's gaze move and turned to follow it. He then looked back to him after realising he'd missed whatever Jeff had said.

"Oh, Vader wants us to get to work on the Death Star, he's got planets to enslave." Karl joked before picking up a pricing gun and walking off down one of the aisles.

Sam laughed.

* * *

Sat at the checkout, Sam noticed Karl's head fall back in what appeared to be annoyance. Picking up a size cube from a hanger dumped next to his register, Sam threw it at Karl's head.

Karl's hand went up to the target as contact was made before turning to Sam with a scowl.

Sam laughed. "Bullseye."

"You could have just called for me."

"I could have..." Sam grinned.

"What do you want, Red Dot?"

"What you moaning about just then?"

"This fucking Christmas playlist is driving me insane, man...It's just the same like twenty songs, which when you work a bajillion hours like we do, isn't a substantial enough number of songs to not drive a man physically insane. You got it good, Red Dot."

"Haha." Sam grinned once again before he saw fingers snapping in front of his face. He turned to the owner of them with a scowl. Sam found that they belonged to an old lady. A second later her gaze turned over to Karl.

Sam watched as the scene unfolded. His view of Karl was obstructed but he had a front row seat of the old lady's reaction to whatever he had shouted over at her.

The old lady looked furious but turned back to his till regardless, pushing her items towards him with the grumpiest expression Sam had ever seen.

Sam scanned each of them, bagging them up for her at the same time.

"That five dollar seventy five cents please, Ma'am."

Six dollars were shoved towards him before the old lady grabbed her bag and stormed off, not even waiting for her change.

Sam looked to Karl.

"What you say her?"

Karl shook her head. "Nothing."

Sam just looked at him. "I not need standing up for, I big boy." He grinned.

"We _all_ know that, Godzilla...but seriously, it's fine, she was just being a dick and needed someone to put her in her place. You can have the next one, she was my turn." He winked.

Sam shook his head with a laugh.

* * *

A finger was prodding his arm over...and over...and over...and over...

Sam flickered his eyes open and immediately gasped as he realised his surroundings.

"Shit!" He cursed, throwing himself upright in seconds, nearly crashing into Karl as he did so.

"Shit is right, Sleepy Smurf...you look terrible."

Sam scoffed. "Thanks, you full of compliments."

"You know what I mean...when was the last time you slept?"

Sam pointed to the staff room couch.

"I mean _in a bed_?" Karl retorted.

Sam looked to his watch. "Seventeen hours ago."

"You've done a sixteen hour shift?!!" Karl exclaimed. "Sam, you worked eleven hours yesterday, seven the day before, twelve the day before that, and nine hours on Monday? Are you insane?!"

"I need money."

"You're gonna' wear yourself out, dude. At this rate I'm gonna be' scraping you off the floor."

"I can't...I need to...I need this job, Karl." Sam answered sadly.

"Go home, Sam."

"Karl..." He attempted.

"Go home! I will cover for you with Darth about your last hour asleep in here, he'll never know. And don't even think about coming into work tomorrow, I'm sorry, but regardless of how much you need that money, you've already done fifty five hours this week, you can't do anymore."

Sam sighed, still a little reluctant but smiled anyway. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Stay Puft, now go home and get some sleep, you got a lift home?" Karl asked.

Sam shook his head.

"Then be careful out there, the snow is really coming down."

Sam nodded before walking off to the back room to change his shirt. After reverting back to his usual attire, Sam locked his locker before pulling his thin coat a little tighter and heading out into the snowy abyss.

* * *

"What the hell, Sam?!" Dean cursed after having looked round the motel room to find his brother missing in action. Walking over to the window he looked out at the snow ladened streets surrounding the motel. "For a kid with a 4.0 grade average, you can be so fucking stupid sometimes, Sammy. Why the fuck would you go out in this after being in the fucking hospital with the flu?!"

Just then, the door opened revealing a snowman...

"Sammy!"

"I fine, D'n."

Dean scoffed, walking over to his brother. "Yeah, clearly."

Sam removed his coat before brushing off the snow from his clothes and closing the door. He popped off his boots before ruffling his hair and walking over to his own bed and clambering under the covers for warmth.

Dean followed, standing to the side of it.

Sam rolled his eyes knowing that a lecture was coming.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, bitch! Where the fuck have you been?!" Dean asked, angrily.

"Out."

"Wow...thanks for that insightful answer there. Are you going to elaborate?"

"No."

Dean took a deep breath. "What are you being a bitch for?"

"I not!"

"Yes you are!" Dean shouted. "Do you really think that after a shift at the garage I want to come back here and go out of my mind with worry when you just decide to go for a merry fucking jaunt around the city in the middle of a fucking blizzard?!"

Sam looked away in guilt. "I sorry." Struggling to keep his eyes open, he looked to his brother once again. "You can kick my ass all you want, but could you maybe do it tomorrow?"

Dean furrowed an eyebrow. "You feeling okay, Sammy?" His facial expression softened, leaning down a little closer to place a hand on his little brother's forehead.

"I fine, D'n, just tired." Sam answered, batting the hand away.

"What about dinner, you haven't eaten anything?"

"I not hungry." He shook his head.

Dean nodded. "You sure you're alright, Sammy?"

Sam nodded.

"Okay, get some sleep, Sasquatch." Dean ruffled his little brother's hair before switching the lamp on between their beds and turning off the main light of the room leaving only a soft golden glow.

Sam was asleep in seconds.

* * *

A knock at the door brought Dean round. Groaning, he rubbed at his eyes with the back of his arm before stumbling out of bed and over to the door, opening it.

"Oh...is Sam in?" The kid at the door asked.

"He's asleep." Dean answered, presuming that he was just one of his little brother's geek friends from school.

"Good."

The answer surprised Dean but he didn't comment.

"Here, this is his." The kid handed over a bulky envelope. "If you could give it to him, that would be great."

Dean nodded.

"Thanks, bye now." The kid walked off.

Dean closed the door and walked back over to his bed, sitting down on the edge of it. He began to inspect the envelope.

It hadn't been sealed meaning that he was able to peak inside at the contents. As he did, his eyes widened.

There had to be five hundred dollars in cash inside.

'What the fuck, Sam?!' Dean thought, turning to his now stirring brother.

Sam cracked an eye open before yawning, stretching as he did so. "Mornin'."

"Your friend dropped this off for you." He held up the wad of bills from inside the envelope.

Sam paled, feeling instantly sick.

"Do you mind telling me what the fuck is going on, and why I have just been given $500 in cash for you by some kid?!" Dean demanded, terrified by the prospect of how Sam had made this kind of money.

Sam didn't answer.

"Answer me!"

Sam didn't need to hear to know that Dean had screamed those last few words at him. His hands were shaking as he tried not to cry.

"I sorry...It my fault." His voice was shaky in emotion as he spoke up.

"What's your fault?" Dean's expression had softened immediately as he noticed the unshed tears in his brother's eyes. "Sammy, talk to me, please..." He begged.

"Because I was stupid and got sick you had to work more at garage to pay bills. You were so tired and working yourself ill. So I got job at supermarket across town to help. I want to help cause my fault."

And with that, Dean's heart broke.

"Sammy..." He began softly. "You didn't need to do that, kiddo. I'm supposed to be the one looking after you, it's my job to go out and work, not you. You have much more important things to worry about, like being the biggest geek the world has ever known and keeping that ridiculous grade point average you have up."

Sam smirked.

Dean walked across the room and sat down next to his brother, making him shuffle along so that he could join him under the covers. "I want you to spend this."

Sam's eyes went wide as his hands started flying. 'No! It to help with bills!'

Dean dropped the money down onto the bed and beginning to sign too in reply. 'I not using your money'

'Yes you will' Sam stated.

"Why?" Dean asked. "...and don't say 'because it's your fault' 'cause it's not your fault. You couldn't help getting sick, kiddo."

"I want you to pay off the bills with it and then, if there is anything left, buy yourself that new Metallica album you don't have yet, the one that came out two years ago that you've never had the money to buy for yourself."

"Sammy..."

"Please, D'n..." Sam picked up the money from the bed and held it out to his older brother. "...I want you to have it."

Dean sighed. "Fine, but if there's money left over then you're getting yourself a book or something with it too."

'Deal' Sam signed.

"You're an idiot." Dean smirked, wrapping his arm around his little brother's neck and pulling him into a headlock.

Sam laughed, trying to shove away from his brother's hold. "D'n!"

Dean laughed too.


End file.
